Adventure in Australia
by Maverick1997
Summary: The Hardy family has come to Australia in hopes that Frank and Joe won't get into another mystery. However not long after arriving both the Hardy and South families head over to Western Australia for a camping trip. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Another story I just had to post. Those plot bunnies just started to jump around in my head.

Summary: The Hardy family has come to Australia in hopes that Frank and Joe won't get into another mystery. However not long after arriving both the Hardy and South families head over to Western Australia for a camping trip. Out in WA they stumble across a mystery and Frank falls in love. FrankxOC

* * *

Getting home from school and knowing you've got a big stack of homework waiting for you is always depressing. Even more so when you know it's due in only one week's time and you've only completed half of it.

I know most people wouldn't freak at that, not at all. I'm sure a lot of people wait until the night before and do it in a rush but you see, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Yeah, I know, perfectionist. When you're a perfectionist it's hard to ignore the homework and do something else so inevitably each day I go home and get stuck into it.

Not today though, we've got some people coming from the US today. I can't remember their names but they are meant to get to our place at around four o'clock, just twenty minutes after I get home. Despite the fact I'm a perfectionist with school work, I'm the total opposite in cleaning. Mum told me to clean up the bathroom and get the cadet stuff out but I totally forgot. That means I have exactly twenty minutes to get the bathroom clean.

Presently I'm sitting on the bus only a corner away from my stop. My earphones are in, as usual and I'm listening to the Transformers soundtrack. I'm one of those Transfans which you don't hear much about, especially in Darwin. None of my friends actually understand the obsession with the franchise but that doesn't really bother me. Besides, I can always write fan fiction.

The button for my stop has just been pressed so I stand up and make my way forwards. The bus stops and I hop off before walking down a little ways and waiting to cross the road. The bus pulls out and I walk across the road before starting the five minute trek home.

Five minutes later I'm going in my front gate and walking over to pat my dog, Nika. After saying hello to my excitable puppy I go inside and let her in. Dumping my schoolbag on the bag rack I snatch my phone out of the front pocket and quickly send a text to mum and dad saying that I'm home. Grabbing the cleaning stuff from the laundry I go into the bathroom to start cleaning.

After I move most of my cadet gear out of the bathroom I clean the basin and the bathtub. As I'm cleaning the mirror I take a look at my reflection. My blue eyes are staring straight back at me while my long, brown hair is slightly frizzy from the high humidity and my school clothes are slightly rumpled. My features are as average as anything for a sixteen year old girl, average sized nose, mouth and ears. Nothing is really all that noticeable about me. Finishing up with the mirror I take the gear back into the laundry and put it away.

Glancing at the clock I find that its 4:00pm and mum's friends should be arriving soon. Deciding I have enough time to get change I go down the hall and into my bedroom.

My bedroom is two shades of blue, one on the back wall, the other on the rest of the walls. Most of the walls are filled with Air Force posters and newspaper articles although some hold pictures of me doing ballet. After I get changed into a pair of denim jeans and a singlet I leave my bedroom and go into the "kids' room", a room which houses two computers, a large lounge suite and a TV with a PlayStation hooked up.

Sitting myself down in the computer chair I switch the desk-bound laptop on before getting back up off of the chair and walking over to the fridge. Getting out an apple juice box I rip the straw out and jam it in the top of the box before going back over to the computer. As the computer starts up I log into my section of the computer just as I hear the doorbell ring. Turning away from the computer I head towards the front door.

Looking out the window beside the door I see that it's a family of four, two parents and two older boys around my age. The whole family looked to be extremely tired.

The two boys looked around my age. The older one of the two had dark brown hair while the slightly younger one had light blond hair. Both of them looked like they played lots of sport due to the defined muscles on their arms. To sum them both up they were hot.

Noticing that the man in front had a key I quickly assumed that they were the people who mum was expecting. Just as the key was inserted into the lock, I unlocked the inside door.

"Hey, I'm assuming you're the people mum was expecting. Come on in," I said as I opened up the screen door.

As I opened the door, Nika came barrelling through the living room, coming to see what was going on.

"You may just want to drop your bags and take her out the back, she gets very excited but she is really just a big puppy. Nika, down," I said as Nika started to jump all over the man. Deciding to take my advice he drops his bags and takes Nika out the back to pat her. As Nika moved out of the way the rest of the family grabbed their luggage and went inside. Dropping the luggage in the living room they too went out the back to say hello to Nika.

"Hey, I'm Marina. Mum should be home at around 4:30pm because I know she was going to make an effort to come home early. Just leave your gear in the living room for now as I am not sure what the sleeping arrangements are," I explain as I pat Nika.

"Hello Marina, I'm Laura Hardy and this is Fenton and these are my two sons Frank and Joe," Laura Hardy said as she stood a bit back from Nika.

"Hey guys," I said, flashing them a smile.

"Hi, I'm Joe, the more interesting of the two of us. As you will soon find out Frank is school orientated only and has no idea of how to have fun," the blond haired boy teased.

"Very funny Joe. He's just a bit of a joker. I'm not really all school focused, just mainly school focused. Anyway, do you guys have wireless internet? I brought my laptop over with me," the dark haired brother asked.

"Yeah we do, I'll get the password for you when we go inside, I can never remember it off by heart," I replied as I gave Nika one final pat before turning and going back inside.

"Here is the drinks fridge which is where the soft drinks and alcohol are for whenever," I said as I pointed out the fridge. "Also here is the normal fridge where the food and stuff is."

Leading them down the hallway I pointed out the bathroom and laundry before giving them a tour of the outside of the house.

"Well that's the grand tour of the house so you're free to do whatever now. I'm going to go work on my homework but you're welcome to go on the other computers or on the PlayStation," I said shooting Joe a knowing glance. "Also, I'll get you the internet password now Frank. Did you need a power converter for your laptop charger?"

"Yeah, I didn't manage to get one of them before I came over, thanks," Frank replied as he went over to his luggage and retrieved the laptop.

Snatching the internet code off of the computer table I put it on the table where Frank was setting up before heading into my parents' bedroom to grab the power converter. Retrieving the power converter I gave it to him before going out into the other room. Finding Joe sprawled out on the couch playing PlayStation I went over to the computer and got started on the homework.

By dinner time the Hardy family were looking exhausted and ready to fall asleep over the food. It was a wonder they had managed to stay up so long really.

After dinner was finished we all went to the lounge room and sat around talking.

"So, what do you guys usually do for fun over your way?" I asked Joe.

"Usually we do some private investigating, just for fun. We always seem to come across mysteries wherever we are," Joe replied.

"Wow that's pretty cool. How come you guys are over here? I thought the school term would still be on," I queried.

"Yeah school's still on but our parents decided we should come over here. We'll finish up the school term at Kormilda with you. I think our parents are trying to keep us out of mysteries for a while."

"That's pretty cool. I hope you guys do find a mystery, it would make life a fair bit more interesting."

"I'm sure our time here won't be boring, not with your guys camping season coming up. Do you guys go camping a lot?"

"We do a fair bit of camping although we go four wheel driving a lot more often. I think we'll be taking you out on the Litchfield tracks and down to Douglas Daily. We may even go over into Western Australia and drive through the Kimberly. I hope we go through the Kimberly, we've never gone camping through there before."

"That's out in Western Australia right? It's also got those big rocks everyone is going on about," asked Joe.

"Yes Joe, the 'big rocks' are the Bungle Bungles and apparently really spectacular," Frank commented.

"The Bungle Bungles are really cool. We flew over them last time we were out that way. We've never done the drive through before, apparently it gives you more insight into just how big they really are," I said.

"Even if we don't go out to Western Australia I'm sure Kakadu and Litchfield will prove to be pretty fun. The change in cultures is enough to keep most people interested, just not Joe," Frank said, giving me a wink.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I need a little excitement in life!" exclaimed Joe, catching onto the joke.

The chatter continued until it was well past 11pm and the parents decided it was time to retire for the night. In order to fit everyone in for the short time until the extension was finished sleeping arrangements had to be made.

Due to the lack of room in my younger brother, Nick's room, it was decided that one of the brothers had to come into my room. Of course the parents decided that Joe was less trustworthy than Frank, Frank got put into my room for the time being.

A short bit of mayhem ensued as air mattresses were blown up, a couch was turned into a bed and beds were made. By eleven thirty everyone was settling down for the night. Thanks to it being a weekend both the Hardy and mine's families would have some time to get to know each other before school started again on Monday.

* * *

Now you've read the first chapter, Review and share the awesomeness!


	2. Finishing Up the Term

A/N: Wow second chapter up in record time. Unfortunately updates shall be slow although there is a poll running on my profile on which of my stories I should be updating next. Hope this chapter isn't too confusing. None of this story so far has been beta-read although I shall be getting a beta-reader soon. I will update these chapters once they are proof read.

* * *

"Hey, Marina wait up!" yelled Helen as she tried to catch up to me.

The school day had ended and our extension class had just been let out. It was finally the end of term and we'd be homework free for the next couple of weeks. Joe was out my side, checking out the girls that walked by. I seriously have no idea how he manages to catches their eye and make them fall for him within a couple of seconds. He must spend ages working on it in the mirror.

Helen's a friend of mine, has been since grade seven. Kormilda is just one of those schools that you stay at from 7-12 and you really get to know the others in your grade. Usually we call Helen, Beadi, because that's just what she prefers. Beadi's hair is a really dark brown and cut short but stylishly. Her height may be a little under the average but don't let it fool you because she's got a personality to make up for it.

Beadi is one of those friends that I really get along with. We absolutely love fan fiction although she's more into the Hunger Games than any of the fandoms I'm into. We're always at each other's places getting our homework done and just hanging out. It's really good to have a friend that you can hang out with and do homework with because then schoolwork doesn't seem so stressful.

"I'm so glad the school term is over! We've had way too much homework this year so far its intolerable. Four weeks of no homework is going to be so good!" exclaimed Beadi as she came up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm so glad our teachers didn't try to give us any homework for the holidays. The whole point of holidays is to relax, not do stacks of homework although trying to convince the teachers of that is hard. It's a good thing we don't though because I'm not sure how much I'd be able to get done while we are out in Western Australia for three weeks," I commented as we walked quickly towards the bus stop.

"Good point. We aren't going anywhere this holidays which is a bummer. You've got to have fun for me on the camping trip while I stay here and read fanfic," Helen said as we neared the noisy gym, home of the bus stops.

"You must read some fanfic for me while I am without internet and computers while I have adventurous fun on your behalf," I said as we entered the large outdoor gym.

By this point Joe had gone ahead of Beadi and I and he was already standing in line for the 222. The gym was full of people, each holding their own conversations. The noise of voices was a dull roar and footballs were being kicked around AFL style.

"Aw, the 222 is here, I'm going to have to go join the line. I'll talk to you on msn tonight, make sure to read fanfic for me," I said as I turned and strode towards the bus line before joining it.

Once I was in line Frank came over as well and we waited to be let onto the bus. Due to seniors being let on first, Frank, Joe and I were soon seated on the bus, somewhere in the middle. Being at the back makes it too hard to get off at Marrara Christian College and cross the oval to catch the 61.

Ten minutes later our bus is pulled up at the bus stop at Marrara and we're hopping off. Walking across the oval quickly we are in perfect time to walk straight on to the 61. Settling down into the seats at the front of the bus we start to talk.

"You packed for the trip Joe?" asked Frank as he leans back a little in the seat.

"Uh, kind of," Joe replies as he watches a girl hop on the bus.

"I'm just going to take that as a no considering how distracted you can get," Frank said.

"You just worry about yourself bro, you know I can pull a bunch of clothes together quick when the time comes," Joe commented as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Uh huh, sure you can Joe; we're leaving really early tomorrow morning. I'm thinking you are going to want to start packing tonight because when I say early I am talking seven o'clock," I added.

"What? I thought we were leaving Sunday!" exclaimed Joe.

"Nope, might want to start packing when we get home so you can play PlayStation for the rest of the night. I may even decide to come and kick your ass at it a bit later," I said.

"There is no way you can kick my ass at Call of Duty!" Joe said indignantly.

"Sure I can't, that's exactly what you said last time when I beat you by a mile," I teased.

"That was one time only!"

"Joe, she kicked your ass, no doubt about it. Plus, you had around ten rematches," Frank added.

By this time the bus had pulled up outside another school in order to take on some more kids.

Ten minutes later Joe, Frank and I were hopping off the bus and heading home. Joe decided to go for a jog and take the long way home. Frank and I just decided to take the normal, five minute route home.

The day was hot, just like any other although the humidity was down a bit and hovering around 50%. The actual temperature was a steady 33 degrees, just like it is pretty much every day in Darwin. Even taking the short route home both Frank and I were sweaty by the time we walked in the front door.

My mum and dad were still at work although both Laura and Fenton were there. Frank and Joe's parents have been doing a lot of sightseeing but there is only so much you can do with only one day trips. The Hardy parents had rented a four wheel drive for their stay in Darwin so they could go out to all the National Parks during holidays and periods of time when they would take Frank and Joe out of school. Most of the places our family had already been although we did accompany them through Litchfield National Park, out on the four wheel drive track.

The Western Australia trip would be a great experience for all of us, especially considering we would be doing the Gibb River Road. Most stories about the Gibb River tell you to beware of vehicle breakdowns, the rough road and the burst tyres that happen pretty much every time you go out there.

Coming in the door was better than usual because the air conditioners were already on going full blast. Usually the house is pretty hot when we get home but it's always nice to get home and have the house already cool.

Just as we came in the door Nika started jumping all over us. Quickly dumping our bags in the kids' room we took her straight outside so she wouldn't wee in the house.

Coming back inside both Frank and I went straight to the kitchen to get a drink. I grabbed a Pop Top out of the fridge while the elder Hardy brother poured himself a glass of soda water. Sadly I still love drinking Pop Tops although many kids stop drinking them by age 10. They're just really handy to grab out of the fridge and carry around the house not to mention the apple juice is always really good.

Walking into the rumpus room the two of us plopped ourselves down on the couch and got the TV set up for a PlayStation Call of Duty marathon.

"I'm really looking forward to this Kimberly trip. I can't wait to see the Bungle Bungles, they sound so cool. I hope we do at least one of the walks around there. Personally I'd prefer to the Cathedral Gorge walk although it doesn't really matter," Frank said as he navigated his way to the COD menu.

"I think Cathedral Gorge will be a really good walk and I think mum wants to do it as well. It shouldn't be too hard to sway the other parents towards doing the Cathedral Gorge walk, especially considering most of it is in the shade," I agreed as I picked up the blue controller and turned it on.

Just as Frank and I started up our first game Joe came in the front door, sweating excessively. Dumping his bag on the ground by the computer desk he took Nika straight outside, just like we had done.

After bringing Nika back inside Joe grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and started guzzling it. Wandering over to sit down on the couch he continued to guzzle the water. Just as the blond haired brother was about to sit down on the couch I spoke up.

"Don't forget to go pack Joe. The earlier you get it done the less nagging you'll get from the parents and the more time you'll have to do a COD marathon with the rest of us," I said as I slaughtered one of the enemy team's soldiers.

"Guess I'll have to go do that now," he groaned before turning and heading towards Nick's room.

Five long, successful games later Joe reappeared from his packing spree. Snatching the third controller off the shelf he turned it on and sat down on the couch next to his brother. Soon we had another game started and we were ready to kick some computer ass.

Another ten games later we ended the marathon due to my parents arriving home.

"I can't believe you kicked my ass ten times in a row! There is no way you should be able to get more kills than me in a game. I am the COD master, we must have a rematch later," Joe grumbled as we plugged the controllers in to charge.

"No matter how many rematches we have, I will always get a higher kill ratio than you. You may as well concede the point now," I stated as we walked into the living area.

"I have no idea how you can be such an all rounder Marina. You're just as good as me at computer stuff and you beat Joe on COD. We've got to be better than you at something," Frank commented as we sat down in the lounge room to wait for my parents to tell us what to do to get organised for tomorrow.

"You guys are probably much better than me at sports. I'm pretty crap at soccer and cricket despite my best efforts," I replied.

"That's a pretty good point," Joe said.

Just then dad came out into the living room and started allocating jobs.

"Ok, Frank you can start getting stuff organised to pack in the boot of your family's four wheel drive. Joe and Marina, you guys can get our camper trailer hooked up to the Prado and I'll go get our four wheel drive packed. If you need help finding the tents Frank just give me a yell," Dad said as he started to head out the front door.

Jumping into action the three of us followed him out the door and started to get everything ready.

Three long, sweaty hours later, all three cars were packed and ready to head out the following morning.

Trudging wearily back inside we all made our way to the bathroom to wash up for dinner which was just minutes away. Joe managed to dash ahead and grab the soap first, but Frank and I soon joined forces in order to wrestle it from him. Within seconds we had the soap and had washed our hands.

Leaving the blond haired brother alone in the bathroom to wash his hands both Frank and I headed into the kitchen in order to grab things to set the table. Shortly the food was on the table and we were all sitting down to dinner.

Shortly after dinner the phone rang and I went to grab the phone.

"Hello, Marina speaking," I said into the phone.

"Hey Marina its Andy. I was wondering if I could speak to Joe," Andy requested.

"Sure, I'll pass you on now," I replied as I took the phone over to Joe and handed it to him.

Andy has been a friend of mine since grade eight. His brown hair is cut really short and he is slightly over the average height for his age. Andy has small, expressive green eyes and is of average features, well... as average as anyone can be. Andy has been another one of my study buddies for a number of years and is one of my friends who is on fanfiction constantly.

Frank put a movie on in the kids' room so I decided to go and join him. Half way through Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Joe comes in and joins us.

By nine o'clock the three of us are ready to head to bed due to the early start the next morning. Nick is already in bed so Joe has to creep in as quietly as possible, quite a chore if you ask him.

Dear Diary,

Once again I have rediscovered you and retrieved you from some random place in my bedroom. I'm lying in bed now, waiting for Frank to come back into my room so I can turn the lights off.

Over the last couple of weeks I've started to develop a crush, on Frank no less. I have no idea when that started but my crush is pretty strong now. I could go on and on about it but I don't have time now. Usually writing down my thoughts helps me sort them out but it's not really working this time.

Frank's coming into the bedroom now so I'll stop writing.

Marina

* * *

There is the second chappie! Now you've read it, review it! Share the awesomeness! Reviews help me write faster and keeps those muse bunnies hopping around in my head.


	3. Chapter 3 Western Australia Trip Day 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I've updated once again. I seem to be setting a record for myself in updating times. Updates should be every three to four weeks although I may speed it up if I get lots of reviews. Feel free to point out spelling mistakes and give constructive criticism, it can only make me a better writer. There is also a poll now going on my profile about which of my stories I should be updating the fastest so go take a look at that. Now on with the story!

**Key:** _Italics are written words_

* * *

It was still dark when my alarm clock went off. Groaning a little I sat up to turn on the light and turn the annoying alarm clock off. Frank, from over on his air mattress, rolled over once before struggling into a sitting position, bleary eyed. As I flicked the light switch, bright light filled the room causing the two of is to squint.

Hopping off the air mattress Frank grabbed his clothes before heading down to the bathroom to get changed. Snagging my clothes off the bean bag I walked over to the door and locked it before proceeding to change into the clothes.

A couple of minutes later both Frank and I were out in the kitchen getting some food to eat for an extremely early breakfast. Glancing over at the microwave clock I noticed that it was 5:30am and we had half an hour until we needed to get on the road. As I got the weetbix out of the cupboard Nick and Joe came out from their bedroom. Grabbing the milk out of the fridge Nick poured himself a glass before passing it the milk off to Joe.

"What are you guys eating?"I asked as I dropped a weetbix into my bowl.

"I'll have some weetbix with you," Joe answered as he got himself out a bowl.

"Same here," said Frank as he put four weetbix into his bowl.

"I'm not going to have anything," Nick answered.

"I figured as much bro, you never eat before these car trips because we are always waking up really early," I said as I grabbed my bowl of weetbix and milk and took it to the table.

Halfway through breakfast both sets of parents appeared and started to get breakfast for themselves. After finishing off our own breakfasts, Frank, Joe and I went out into the kids' room and turned on the computers because we were already fully prepared to leave.

After booting up the computer I logged into my email account to check the fan-fiction updates. Noting that a fair few came through I quickly opened up a new message. Typing in the sender as Beadi I started to write her a short email.

_'Hey Beadi,_

_We're heading out now so don't expect much in the form of fan fiction updates or emails as the internet coverage is pretty much non-existent out in the Kimberly. I'll try to email you again from Broome. Seeya._

_Marina-P.S. I'll try to get you a couple of souvenirs'_

Sending the email off I started to work my way through all of the updates that were now clogging up my inbox.

By 6:00am the cars were packed up and the eight of us were standing outside deciding who would ride in each car. It turned out that both Joe and Nick really wanted to be with the Playstation system in our car so Frank and I ended up being put in the Hardy's vehicle.

Most of the morning I spent listening to music and staring out the car window. Our first stop on our road trip was Adelaide River to stop for the bathroom. The stop only took around ten minutes so shortly the convoy was out on the road again.

By early/mid-morning we had reached Katherine for another break. Instead of just being a bathroom stop the cars were filled up and we each got a drink.

The next part of the trip Frank and I spent talking about school, how everything was going and just random topics that came to mind.

The most interesting topic that came up was about previous relationships.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Frank asked as we resorted to playing 'unlimited number of questions'.

"Other than a couple of strong crushes in primary school I haven't been in any. You?" I replied.

"I had a long relationship with this girl called Callie. We broke it off not that long ago, it's actually only been a month give or take a few days. Other than her I haven't had any other relationships. Usually I can't really converse with pretty or interesting girls and I end up stuttering and blushing the whole time," Frank said although he looked like he wanted to continue talking.

"I'm sorry about Callie. At least you're not having any difficulty talking to me. That has got to be a good sign, maybe us Darwinian's are going to help you get over this difficulty speaking with interesting girls."

"I think you're just a special exception Marina. I still can't talk to half the girls at Kormilda without stuttering or stuffing up my sentences completely."

"Interesting. So, onto more dynamic subjects, what's your favourite movie?"

"I don't really have one."

"Aw, shame, for me it's a tie between Transformers and Top Gun. I absolutely love both of those movies and I write fan-fiction about both."

"Fan-fiction, I've heard about that website. Is it good?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant. There are so many stories to read it's great. Not to mention it's really good if you want to write stories. You don't get half enough chance to write good, long stories at school."

"Might have to check it out then. It's true that we don't get to write really long stories although they really should let us and stuff. I'm sure it'd be more interesting than half the things we do."

"That's true. Unfortunately I'm not having much time to write my stories now because of how big our assignments are."

"At least once we get this year over and done with we are finished with school."

"That's true."

Lunch stop was planned for Victoria River, another two hours away when the two of us ran out of things to talk about. Finding that we had exhausted the topics that had come to mind we both drifted into silence to wait until we reached Victoria River.

The heat in Victoria River was much less oppressive than the heat in Darwin although it was more of a dry heat. Hopping out of the vehicles, most of us headed over to the bathrooms before getting out lunch. Settling ourselves down on the two picnic rugs we all made ourselves sandwiches.

Predictably, Frank, Joe and Nick piled on the fillings and proceeded to chow down on the food at an alarming rate. The rest of us put together our sandwiches before eating them at a more normal speed. By twelve thirty lunch was done and dusted and the cars were packed up again.

"I reckon you kids switch cars now. Joe and Nick, you've both had enough time on the PlayStation for now as you've been playing it non-stop for the whole drive so far. Ok, Frank and Marina are in our car now and Joe and Nick are in the Hardy's vehicle," Dad decided as we went to get into the cars. Hopping into the allocated cars we proceeded to pull out of Victoria River.

An hour into the next leg of the drive we felt a jolt in the car. Checking his review mirror dad noticed that one of the trailer tyres had blown out. Pulling over to the side of the road, we all hopped out to take a look at the wheel and change the tyre. Seconds after we pulled over the Hardy's also pulled up behind our vehicle and put the four wheel drive in park before hopping out.

Crowding around the trailer we took a look at the tyre. The whole tyre had been pretty much ripped to shreds. The rubber was full of rips running from one side of the tyre to the other. The rim for the tyre had also been bent out of shape. Getting the spare wheel off of the back of the trailer and the tyre changing equipment out of the back of the four wheel drives dad and Fenton proceeded to change the ruined tyre as the rest of us stood around waiting to get back onto the road. Fifteen minutes later the wheel was changed, the equipment back in respective vehicles and we were on the road again.

Around another half hour down the road we get a radio message from the Hardy's that one of the back window's in the four wheel drive has blown out. Pulling over to the side of the road we wait for them to catch up and inspect the damage. Two minutes later the Hardy's appear with the rearmost window on the right side of the car blown out. Not any glass remained where the window should have been.

Trying to think up a solution to the issue of large amounts of air going into the car and blowing everything out again we decided to duct tape the window up. Soon grey duct tape covered the back window opening on the Hardy's vehicle and we were once again pulling out onto the road.

By sunset we had made it to Kununurra although we still had the drive out on the Gibb River Road to go out to El Questro. The Gibb River Road was notoriously well known for its bad driving conditions and its tendency to make things on four wheel drive's break. Pulling into Kununurra we filled up the cars and picked up groceries as quick as possible before heading for the Gibb River.

By the time we reached the start of the Gibb River Road the sun was just falling over the distant horizon. As we started along the road the breaks to the trailer started to malfunction slightly. Due to it only being a slight malfunction we continued down the road.

Our headlights cut into the darkness ahead of the car, lighting up the dust coming off the ground. Driving was difficult because off the corrugation made by buses and tour vehicles that go out on the Gibb River. Not long after starting the drive the aerial for the handheld radio started to wobble at an alarming rate. The corrugation on the road was making it extremely rough going for the aerial and we were soon worrying over whether or not the aerial would come off.

The further we got down the track the worse the aerial became as well as the brakes. At what we assumed was the half way point to El Questro we pulled over to the side of the road to screw the aerial on tighter. The aerial had recently fallen onto the bonnet of the car and we were worried about it falling off completely. When we were pulled over the Hardy's stopped next to us on the road and said they were going ahead. Giving them the ok they went ahead and we got into the car.

Once we had turned off to El Questro the road started to become less corrugated but there was the ever present issue of the water crossings coming up. Just as we came around a bend in the road we spotted a fairly big river crossing up ahead. Making sure the doors were closed and the windows were up we proceeded to enter the river crossing. Reaching the middle of the river crossing the car started to fill with acrid smoke. Becoming slightly alarmed we forged through the river crossing and pulled up on the other side.

As soon as the vehicle was in park we all hopped out and got a fair way away from it. When we were sure the car wasn't just going to explode the second we walked near it, Dad went over to the car to try to figure out what happened. Opening up the bonnet he took a look inside. Due to the darkness it was hard to see anything so mum went and fetched a torch and handed it to dad.

A quick inspection showed there to be a heap of blown fuses but we weren't sure that was the full extent of the damage. Walking back to the trailer hitch dad inspected that as well.

As soon as the light hit the hitch we saw that heaps of the wires had melted together. Opening up the boot dad followed the wiring into the car, noticing that a lot of it was melted. Finding that these seemed to be the major damage and that nothing should happen as long as the car was off, mum went and tried to radio the Hardy's. The message was not picked up by them so they were either already at El Questro or they were out of range.

Deciding that we should continue on to El Questro we disconnected the trailer electrical plug from the car as well as the devices plugged into the cigarette lighters. Once the electrical appliances were unplugged we lowered the windows as far as possible before continuing down the track at an extremely slow pace.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of the second water crossing. Despite being very worried about the car we proceeded to go through the river crossing. Thankfully nothing else happened to the car and we made it safely to the other bank.

Five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot at El Questro. Parking the car, we all hopped out and walked over to the 'reception' area of the park. Walking up to the area we spotted Laura, Fenton, Nick and Joe and made our way over.

Approaching the counter we showed them the booking and paid for our three two nights at the park. Once we had paid we asked about the diner but found that it was full. Thinking that we were way too hungry already we decided to just throw together an easy dinner with leftovers once we had set up camp.

Leaving the reception area we all went over to the vehicles and drove down to the campsite areas. Driving up and down the different roads in the campground we found that there were barely any campsites left in the top part of the park so we went down to the bottom part.

Managing to find two spots just across the road from each other we set up camp as quickly as possible. Frank and Joe set up their tent, Fenton and Laura set up theirs, the whole of our family set up the camper trailer and I set up my tent. Within half an hour we were fully unpacked and eating a bunch of mismatched foods.

There was tinned spaghetti, heated up on the gas stove, cold chicken, bread, fruit, salad and breakfast cereals. After eating dinner and going to the ablutions we all settled down and went to bed at around 10:30 WA time.

* * *

There it is! If you liked it review! Or if you have any questions about the area feel free to review or pm me. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.


End file.
